


Someone who cares

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Memori - Freeform, caring emori, post wanheda, raven rethinks her hate of murphy, whumped murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy is hurt and Emori takes him to the Skypeople. Raven is conflicted when she sees him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone who cares

There was a sound outside the gates of Camp Jaha and everybody was suddenly on edge. The guards had their guns at the ready, the fence was hot and everybody was expectant. Anoyone could be coming. Hostile grounders, the Ice nation army, other survivors, some of the expitions that were still out there... Perhaps Clarke was finally back. Abby was still hopeful. So were many others.  
Raven and Monty were simply hanging out, talking about machine bits and their greatest hits on the Ark when they heard the commotion, and went to see what was happening. The guards were pointing at a place outside the gate from where an unfamiliar voice originated, asking for help. It could be a trap, in fact, most people were expecting that theory to be true. Nobody knew this woman, nobody knew her voice - but she was determined. 

Raven and Monty went out, to see if they could recognise her and were joined by Lincoln and Octavia on the way. They had been earth longer than most of the others, and knew who were the dangerous ones and the people they could more or less trust. The woman was young, a bit older than them perhaps, but not by much. And she was carrying someone in her arms.  
Emori hadn't want to go there, but she was left with no choice. All the knowledge she'd picked up during her life as a nomad and scavenger, the few useful people she could contact hadn't been able to help. So she was a bit desperate, and decided that John deserved all the chances he could get. So with what she'd learnt from him, Jaha and some others she headed to where she knew the camp of the Skypeople was. 

She was going to have to deal with people in a non-violent nice way, which was something she didn't really excel at, having lived most of her life with her brother as the only constant companion, stealing from people and then never seeing them again. But she had to - there was no way around it. John was hurt bad, and if she didn't take him to a proper healer, he might not make it. And she wasn't going to let him go so easily, not after they found each other again. He needed to live, and there was nothing she could do to ensure that except take him to his people and hope they would help. 

Which they might not do, of course. Emori knew that John's relationship with his people was tense, to say the least. Maybe they wouldn't want to trust him, maybe they would suspect them of having ulterior motives... She was going to have to use all of her people skills, and still they might reject them. That was just their luck, wasn't it? If something could go wrong, then it got even worse. 

They had finally lost Jaha and his damned City of light when they were attacked by some wild animal. Emori should have felt it come, should have heard it and reacted on time, but she'd been distracted by the thought of Otan and how she may never see him again. And the animal had appeared seemingly out of nowhere all teeth and claws, and John had put himself in the middle of her and the animal because he was an idiot who valued her life more than his own (valued many things more than his own life, but that was another story). Emori managed to kill the beast, but John had been badly wounded. And now she had to trust some strangers who had treated him horribly for help.  
It looked bad. 

Lincoln took a look at the woman and couldn't recognise her, but she didn't look dangerous. And Octavia felt that she recognised the figure in her arms, dangling lifelessly, maybe because it had been her who had found him the last time, all bloodied and battered. 

"Is that Murphy?"

The woman who was with him spoke again. 

"Please, we need help! Let us in!"

They did, and Emori carefully and slowly waled through the gates and into the unknown. A bunch of people came to her, curious.

"It is Murphy!" Ocatvia said, still disbelieving. Jaha's mission seemed too crazy, she'd figured they would all be dead by now. And who was this woman?

"Please, you have to help him. I've done all I could think of, but he's only getting worse and..."

"Lincoln, take him to Abby." 

"I'll go with him." Emori said, not wanting to be alone and surrounded by so many hostile strangers. 

She hadn't seen so many armed guards together in her entire life and John's presence, even in his unconscious state, was the only souce of comfort she could find. So she walked with the man called Lincoln and the girl who had spoken and antoher girl, aware of their suspicious looks. They could think whatever they wanted, suspect whatever they wanted as long they helped John.  
Octavia took her eyes off the mysterious stranger to look at Murphy for a second. There were three diagonal cuts on his face - already healing, several bandages on different parts of his body and dried blood on his shirt. 

"What happened?"

"We were attacked."

"By who?" Raven asked, not wanting to attract new enemies - they had enough. 

"A panther. We were in the woods, and I'm wasn't paying enough attention... I should had heard it but we'd been travelling for days without a problem, I lowered my guard. Shouldn't have done that, John paid for it."

Octavia and Raven exchanged a look at this woman's use of Murphy's first name. Odd. 

"Travelling where?"

"Away from Jaha and his crazyness."

"Jaha's still alive?"

Emori nodded. 

"And he's brainwashing people into joining him and his City of light crusade. He made my brother turn on me and locked John up in a bunker for three months."

"Wow. I'm suddenly glad to be stuck with Kane and Abby." Octavia said. She'd always hated Jaha because of what he did to her and her mother, and this only added fuel to the fire. 

They reached medical in a couple of minutes and Lincoln put Murphy in a bed. Abby and Jackson were there in seconds, taking vitals and asking for details. Emori answered as best as she could, that he'd been unconscious for two days, that he had a fever but none of the woods were infected, that he'd thrown up before passing out, the characteristics of the animal that attacked. 

And she was at the same time relieved because John was getting professional help and had a real chance of making it, but unsettled having him so far. It had been him who'd kept her thoughts away from her brother's beatrayal, him who had showed her kindness despite knowing about her hand, had looked at her and tried to save her, even if he she'd held a knife to his throat. She couldn't lose him too - not so shortly after meeting again. She wanted to have years with him, explore all his layers, be there for him on bad times and good, know every little detail of his life in space. 

"Raven" the doctor said "Take..."

"Emori."

"Take Emori to have something to eat. We will tell you if anything changes, all right?"

Emori didn't really want to leave, but she didn't want to antagonise these people, either. And she really was hungry and tired, so she let this Raven girl guide her. She knew who she was, knew the story. 

As she ate some surprisingly tasty food Emori felt Raven's gaze on her. 

"So how did you and Murphy meet?" Raven asked, wanting to know everything.

"I met him and the rest of the expedition in the dead zone, while they were trying to get to the City of light."

"I don't know what he has or hasn't said, but he's dangerous." Raven said, because she felt this was a nice lady who deserved the truth - and nobody had warned her about Murphy. 

"I know everything he did. To be honest, I don't think I would have reacted differently. Maybe more people would have died."

"... It's not just that."

"What is it? He's not trustworthy? He's angry and resentful? Maybe that's just because you guys have always treated him like crap. And I'm all those things, too - we've all done things that we regret."

"You care about him." Raven said, as if it was the impossible notion in the world.

"First time we met, I put a knife to his throat, stole from him and knocked him out. Still, the next time he saw me he jumped on a boat with me and bargained to free me when my brother turned on me. He's done many bad things, which shouldn't be forgotten, but he's not really the villain you make him out to be. There are much worse people, who hide their horrors with righteousness and glory and go unnoticed, or are hailed as heroes. When you're used to loving someone it's difficult seeing them and anything but good. Same for people you hate, it's easy blaming them for everything maximising their faults."

Raven thought about it for a bit. She had always seen Murphy as the villain like Emori said, even if she herself had tried to kill him twice (in the dropship when she had no bullets and when she tried to sacrific him to the grounders). And if she'd learnt something the last months, was that Earth and the constant war they'd been living in pushed people to the edge, sometimes even changed them. Finn, Finn had changed so much, had become so angry when he'd been such a bringer of peace and happiness. Maybe Murphy had changed for good, too. 

"For the record, he does regret shooting you. He regrets a lot of things."

On the last few weeks, Emori had become an expert in John Murphy's sadness and self-loathing, despite his attempts at being his best sunniest self around her. It was deep rooted, pat of him. And a lot of him originated from these people, who had blamed him, rejected and abandoned him like her people had done with Emori. 

Raven was confused, didn't know what to think. She'd gotten so used to hating Murphy for his leg that all the rest of him had been blurred out. He wasn't even a person, he was a bunch of horrible acts. But so many others she knew and that were friends of hers had done even worse things, and she'd forgiven them. 

When Emori finished her food, she went back to medical. The doctor told her that she didn't exactly know what was wrong, why he wasn't waking up or why he was burning up so badly, but that they were treating the symptoms, doing some tests. Emori tried to smile, and after some hours sitting next to her travel companion, she snuck in his bed, next to him and fell asleep. 

Raven watched them sleep. That was the man that had shot her. He had also been hung, tortured, and locked up. Raven knew rejection and what it could do to you. What having a mother that cared more about moonshine than about you did to your self-worth. But at least she'd had Finn. Murphy had had literally no one until this woman appeared. 

So Raven decided that maybe she could start letting go of her hatred towards him. For him, for this woman that had nothing but Murphy (this was her and Finn all over again, only on earth and with more criminal outcasts) in her life, but mostly for herself.

She half smiled. 

If there was hope for him, then there was hope for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Feedback very welcome! :)


End file.
